Secret
by testosterone-tea
Summary: Do you want to know a secret? Do you promise not to tell? Draco knows something, and he is definitely NOT telling Harry! That was the plan at least... songfic, one-shot and most importantly... DrarrySLASH! Sort of fluffy... nothing graphic.


A/N So I heard this song and decided to write a song-fic about it. It's the song 'Do you Want to Know a Secret?' by the Beatles. I was just bored of studying, and this is what came of it.

WARNING! SLASH! Male/male, boyxboy, relations of a homosexual nature. There! No complaining I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I am simply borrowing her characters for my own use.**

**

* * *

  
**

Cool grey eyes watched the head of messy dark hair from across the Great Hall, gaze never wavering. Even as he daintily ate his breakfast, carefully making sure not to spill even a crumb, he never looked away from his rival of almost seven years. The rest of the Slytherins avoided disturbing him, knowing the wrath that would fall upon them if they even accidentally obstructed his view of one Harry Potter: Gryffindor, Chosen One and Boy-Who-Lived-to-Make-Draco's-Life-Miserable. They had stopped questioning the attention paid to the other boy a long time ago, and they weren't about to start now. How shocked they would have been to hear the thoughts behind the steady glare.

_You'll never know how much I really love you_

_You'll never know how much I really care_

Bright green eyes raised and met the cold gaze of the Slytherin, seeming to burn with the emotion behind them. Draco narrowed his already slitted eyes, all the while fighting to squash the butterflies fluttering madly in his stomach. Harry was looking at him, and only him. It made him nearly breathless to know he had the other boy's attention, and that the Gryffindor had a unique look he reserved just for Draco. Never mind that it was a hard gaze of anger, it was still exclusive to Draco alone. If only Harry knew, and yet Draco was eternally grateful that the Gryffindor remained happily oblivious to the fact that with every glare, hated word, and sneer of derision, he was really saying…

_Listen…_

_Do you want to know a secret?_

_Do you promise not to tell?_

_Closer…_

_Let me whisper in your ear._

_Say the words you long to hear…_

_I'm in love with you…_

Wandering the hallways, alone for once, Draco let his thoughts stray to his arch-rival once again. It was impossible to repress, Merlin knew he'd tried enough times to know for sure. He'd be a complete laughing stock if the other Slytherins learned of his true feelings for the dashing Gryffindor. Never mind that it was in no way his fault, really! Why did it have to be him? But that green gaze had him captured and it wasn't letting him go.

"Malfoy!" a venomous voice spat at his back, and he turned slowly, knowing with a dreadful certainty who it was.

Harry Potter stood there, also a solitary figure, for once without his constant companions standing guard at his side.

"What do you want, Potter?" he hissed in return, not letting the Gryffindor see that his heart was pounding and that his spirit soared just having him nearby. And he especially did not let him know that he wanted to get lost in his apparently bottomless green eyes.

"We're alone, just me and you. No one to interfere, not Crabbe and Goyle, nor Ron and Hermione. Fight me, Malfoy."

Draco sneered at him. "I don't think I will, Potter."

He turned away, heart still drumming out a fast beat on his ribcage.

A moment later, he found himself pinned to the wall by a firm body and looking straight into Harry's entrancing eyes. He tore his own orbs away, refusing to get caught up in that compelling gaze again, not knowing what he'd do if it happened again and he was unable to look away.

"Scared, Malfoy? You're a coward, did you know?" Harry growled into his ear, hot breath on his neck making a delightful shiver run up his spine.

"Answer me," Potter demanded.

"Bugger off, Potter," he gasped out, struggling to escape.

"I don't think I will, Malfoy," the Gryffindor parroted back at him.

He didn't have anything to say to that, just desperately wishing that either Harry would allow him to escape or kiss him. He wasn't entirely sure which one he would pick if he had a choice, but since he didn't, that hardly mattered.

"Look at me, coward," the raven-haired boy lifted his chin forcefully and he met that startlingly bright gaze again, knowing he was lost.

Could Harry see the longing in his eyes? Did he feel Draco's heart beating fast in anguish at the predicament he was in? Did he hear his rival's breath hitching at their close proximity?

How could he not?

His eyelids fluttered shut and he waited for the other boy's judgment, and no doubt his utter disgust.

He felt Harry release him and stumble back, away from him. He was torn between extreme relief that he was no longer trapped and bitter agony at this apparent rejection of his feelings. He knew it would happen like this, but it still hurt. Even in anticipation of the pain, he could not lessen the tearing of his heart.

"I don't understand," the Gryffindor finally said flatly. "What does it mean?"

Draco nearly screamed in frustration that the Gryffindor could be so clueless, not even comprehending the truth of what he had seen in Draco's eyes.

So he told him:

_Listen._

_Do you want to know a secret?_

_Do you promise not to tell?_

_Closer._

_Let me whisper in your ear._

_Say the words you long to hear…_

_I'm in love with you._

Harry Potter couldn't believe it. How could it be that Draco Malfoy, his arch-rival was in love with him? Just a few hours earlier he'd told him how much he loathed Harry and then proceeded to insult his lineage and his appearance. Was it possible the Slytherin had gleaned Harry's true feelings and was just playing with Harry's emotions? That was probably what it was, because Harry was certain that the blond boy didn't love anything, and especially not him.

Yet, days passed and nothing happened. Draco didn't glare at him like he usually did from his seat at the Slytherin table during mealtimes. He didn't sneer at Harry or his friends, he didn't insult anyone, and in fact hardly seemed to talk at all. And where he had once tried to seek out his rival in order to torment him, he was suddenly avoiding running into him altogether. Was it all just a plot, or did he even dare to dream that the other boy returned his affection?

So, the question was, what did Harry do about it? Did he hang back cautiously or did he take a chance and take a leap of faith? He pondered this information longer than he ordinarily thought about anything.

_I've known a secret for a week or two_

_Nobody knows, just we two…_

He finally came to a decision a week or two later. It really had nothing to do with Harry carefully weighing the pros and cons of each possible action. That would have been something Hermione would do. No, Harry was growing tired of having the target of his affection avoiding him so carefully. He could tell that as the days passed, the Slytherin fell into despair more and more, seeming not to care about the world going on around him. If it was all an act, it was certainly convincing, because even his fellow Slytherins were upset over this dramatic reversal. Either way, Harry had never been that patient, and so like any true Gryffindor, he was going to charge headfirst into the situation without making any sort of plan beforehand and carry on by intuition. Then he would hope for the best.

"Lions always land on their feet," he said as a sort of pep talk before heading out to search for his elusive Slytherin.

It took the better part of a Friday afternoon, but eventually he discerned the whereabouts of the other boy, who had apparently hidden out in the Room of Requirement for most of the day. Why he hadn't thought of that possibility was sheer stupidity on his part. He broke into a jog when he caught sight of that pale, platinum hair, a beacon in the dark corridor.

"Draco Malfoy!" he yelled his challenge.

The Slytherin snapped his head up at the sound of his voice, and seeing it was Harry broke into a run in an attempt to escape. But Draco hadn't had to outrun danger for most of his life and was nowhere as fast as Harry at an all-out sprint. The Gryffindor quickly caught up to him and once again easily restrained Draco against the wall. Draco slumped within his grasp hopelessly, waiting to be humiliated.

And Harry lifted his head so that Draco once again had to look him in the eyes.

Then, the Gryffindor smiled shyly and said:

_Listen!_

_Do you want to know a secret?_

_Do you promise not to tell?_

_Closer!_

_Let me whisper in your ear._

_Say the words you long to hear…_

_I'm in love with you!_

Draco couldn't believe his ears. Harry Potter couldn't be in love with him. He was an ex-Death Eater for Merlin's sake! Not to mention that the two of them had been fighting for years. There was too much between them. And yet, Draco felt this way, so why not Harry? He hardly dared to hope.

And then Harry's lips captured his, just as surely as he had ensnared his heart, and the sweetness was nearly overwhelming. He clutched at the front of Harry's robes and felt strong fingers cradling his face and carding gently through his hair. Then Harry was drawing back, catching his eyes again before placing another firm kiss on his mouth, and one on his nose, and his cheeks and his forehead… Then that incredible mouth was on his once more, and someone was moaning… it was Draco making those noises! But he couldn't stop, he was beyond doing anything except holding tightly onto Harry and yielding to those warm lips and hands.

Eventually, Harry stopped and drew back far enough that the pair of them could look each other in the eyes, but his arms stayed where they were, wrapped tightly around the blond Slytherin. Draco found that he liked it there and wondered if he could stay there forever.

"Be mine?" the messy-haired Gryffindor gazed at him apprehensively through brilliant emerald orbs.

"Always," promised Draco.

* * *

Not too sappy was it? Actually… er, yeah, just tell me what you think, cause that was by far the most sugary-sweet thing I've put on here so far… Yikes.


End file.
